ymir_fritzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ymir Fritz
Ymir Fritz was the first human being to acquire the power of the titans and an ancestor to the Fritz/Reiss family. Appearance: As a human, Ymir is shown to be a young girl of a slender built and has blonde hair, just as most of her descendants. She shares some physical resemblance to her descendant, Dina Fritz, especially concerning the design of her face. She is seen wearing simple clothing, like a ragged dress, sometimes with stains over it which imply to her slave status, and even when she ascends as Queen of the Eldians, she keeps dressing very simple tunic like dresses, resembling a bit of the style of ancient greek women. She wears what seems like a hair band over her forehead. When portrayed in books, she is portrayed as a little girl wearing a simple dress. As a titan, when drawn in legends, she is portrayed as a giant blonde woman, with long hair, holding some kind of godlike beauty in her, when in fact her titan's true appearence was way more monstruous: a female titan with long blonde hair, indeed, but with a skull like face, with ribs coming out of her torax. Personality: According to the diverging legends, she might be either seen as a young girl who thought of the greater good for her people or as a horrible villain who wrecked hell over the non-eldian ethnicities, depending on the different perspectives of eldian and marleyan people. In fact, Ymir was a just a pawn used by the Eldian Empire to reach its rise. Since she lived a life of slavery, she never gave a thought to freedom of choosing and so, kept obeying the leader of the eldian tribe, her future husband, even after the mistreatment she received as a slave and almost death experience by his hands, showing she doesn't know how to be free and an extremelly docile personality. Her mind was shaped as that of a working slave that obeys without questioning her master, and so, she obeyed her husband's every command, such as building structures for the eldians or slaughtering marleyans in battle using her titan powers, even bearing his children, despite having gained a great power she could use to break free from his grasp. She was neither a goddess nor a demon, but a victim of her circumstances. Even after her death, her soul kept living in the Paths, obeying every command of the next Fritz kings and providing them with her power. That might explain why King Karl Fritz managed to make the Founding Titan submit to his own will for generations with his Pact. Ymir is also seen obeying Zeke Yaeger when he commands her to make the eldians sterile. However, this docile side of her seems to shatter when Eren stops her and gives her a choice of following Zeke's order or rebel against him. She is seen crying, probably being at her breaking point of a millenium lifetime of submiting to another's will. In many aspects, she is similar to her namesake, Ymir, before becoming a pure titan, and to her descendant, Historia Reiss, when she pretended being Christa Lenz. History Ymir Fritz was born 2000 years ago, before Eldia rose to be an empire and was just a tribe of Paradis Island. When she was just a child, she was captured and enslaved by the eldians. One day, the eldian leader, a man from the Fritz clan, gathered all of the slaves to find out who was responsible for letting his pigs run away, threatening all of them that if anyone didn't confess the guilt, he'd have one eye removed from everyone, claiming that slaves didn't need two eyes. All of them started accusing Ymir as the culprit, and Ymir, despite being initially shocked, decided to go along and showed herself as guilty, so that the others could be spared further torture. Fritz accepted her "confession" and said she was "free", but in fact, he still removed one eye from her, and cruelly chased her with arrows and hounds trough the forest, alongside his warriors, in what seemed to be a hunt for her. A desperate Ymir finds a huge tree, with an opening at its base that seemed like a cave, and she goes inside it to take refuge from her chasers. When she entered, she slipped into a hole filled with water, which seemed like some kind of a natural well, and fell inside it. As she was drowning, she comes into contact with what seems like a root, resembling a human spine, and it connects with her own spine. On that same moment, she transforms into a huge titan. She is found by her chasers while on her titan form, and eventually decided to return to the eldians. Under Fritz's orders, she used her powers to build structures and fight the marleyans, expanding the eldian territory. As a "reward" for her successful work, Fritz decides to take her as his wife, so Ymir's power remained with the royal clan, which she accepts, with no question. Together, they had three daughters: Maria, Rose and Sina. As Eldia expanded, King Fritz made enemies, and one of them tried to kill him with a spear. Ymir shielded her husband and master with her own body, suffering the fatal blow herself. King Fritz commanded her to get up, but she wouldn't, as she was dead. This happened thirteen years after she gained the power of titans. Fearing that the titan power would be gone with her body, her husband had it quartered and forced their daughters to eat their mother, so they could inherit her power and Eldia kept thriving. Ymir's soul became the central point of the Paths, providing the following wielders of her power with her abilities, so, even in the afterlife, she was submited to the Fritz family and to Eldia. In the meanwhile, her daughters inherited her power, having divided it between the three of them, and were instructed by their father on his deathbed to have their own children so they too could inherit Ymir's power when they were gone, and carry on the Fritz name and legacy. At some point, Ymir's power, which had been divided between her three daughters, became divided between nine people, creating the Nine Titans. Her successors followed her daughters' example, so whenever a titan shifter's time came, at the end of thirteen years, the successor would have to eat the predecessor to inherit the power.